Reven EdgeofFate
Reven Edgeoffates Early Life & story I was a Awesome Mercenary. One time he went in a cruiser and met up with The Bloody Elites. Then I met a guy named artus blazer and his team the separation.Then i joined Super Troopers with Blaster then i attacked the temple and other places. Reven just built his base and his inn which people liked.I was Born on Mandalore and then mom and dad died in the old republic.When i was young i was on coruscant stealing items from the shops.I was A Bloody Elite from the surface of mandalore i was the leader till mandalore was took over by maul. Then we moved to maridun then took over a base. Then i ran a base then something was happing on coruscant so i ran over to coruscant and then found out that the republic put a bounty on my head. So i went to a bar and got a drink then i got some guns and some gear for me and my elites.When we left i went too the temple while my elites were in the hanger.So i went and shot the guards and killed the jedi. I took over the system and took a holocron and then went back to the hanger and we left coruscant. Fight on Maridun When we left coruscant my base was attacked so i went and called the republic for help.the republic forces help rebuild the base.Then i went in a ship with two pilots we flew to mustafar. When we landed we wiped out the whole black sun. Then we went to coruscant and i released a bounty hunter from the citadel uncondended. His name was Talverd skirkita so he was a mandalorian so i went to his apartment on coruscant. When i saw it i was amazed.When we left for Maridun we were at war with droids and there leader grevious. Becoming A Super Trooper One Day i was on my old Kamino base i was looking up in the sky then a ship bombed my base.Two days later i went too coruscant to get help.After i got help i raided a home on maridun and made it my base.Then A few days later i saw a ship land it was a clone coming out then he said "come up here now my friend mercenary" He Said,I did what he said.His name was Blaster Niceshot he invited me to his squad then i made more friends. Return to Mandalore When we landed on mandalore we went where my parents died on a throne of darkness where satine lyes today but after maul took over its been hard for us mandalorians.We were sad that the founders were my parents after they let satine in charge its been bad times.After satine died maul rules over mandalore and us but we formed The Bloody Elites team. Forming The Bloody Elites While us mandalorians were in harmony i formed this team untill my old friend Jaden Archbroker stoped me from this but he didn't very good.HEIL BLOODY ELITES! - Reven EdgeOfFate a line from reven when he was doing a meeting with the mandalorians on Concordia. After the Speech Reven was impressed he got a call from a elite on coruscant. "When will we fight the republic sir?" He Said "When we join the Separtist" I Said Then I Shut the holo off and walked too the window. "Go to coruscant and assassinate the chancalor" I Said "Yes sir" The Bloody Elite said The Death Of An Elite And One Republic When he landed on coruscant he shot the chancalor in the head and he got shot and fell 300 ft.When they Reached the room the chancalor was dead.Anakin said that if this sniper was from mandalore he would be in the team thats called The Bloody Elites.Anakin said There was one only guy hiring a sniper and its reven edgeoffate on maridun.They landed at my base and i traped them in my Mad chair then they shocked to death. The End Of The Republic Anakin excaped and ahsoka wasn't there cause she left the order. obi wan died because of me and i formed the new Empire of the galaxy filled with the toughest mercenarys in the galaxy.I Went in my office and stayed there for a while. The Death Of the Empire Ventress stabed a few elites then ran too my office and cut a hole in it. She said "Reven your Empire is fallen" "No it isn't!" i shocked her with a tazer and knocked her out. she stabed me at the same moment. i fell to the ground dead. ventress was stunned and i got up and kicked her out my window. she died then i survived and then my empire was rising until anakin stabed me and i fell down on floor. then my empire fallen. Ten years later in the future ' ' I was reborn and then the empire had fallen then i was with my friends in the Squad Super Troopers. My hatred grew stronger and stronger then my friend batman ritson came and released a dangerous mist out into maridun. I coughed up some mist then ran and saw a drop ship coming so a bloody elite shot it down and it exploded. The BeTrayal of The Bloody elites The bloody elites were with reven on coruscant when one elite went in the temple and talked to a hooded jedi but he wasn't jedi we was a sith. The elites shot at me so i ran and jumped and flew away. i flew to a speeder and got in and found a ship and flew to maridun. the bloody elites there burned my base down so i went to mandalore and stayed there long. The Return of the republic ''' Soon the republic has been destroyed but then the republic got attacked by the bloody elites.then the republic needed my help so i flew by coruscant and shot some bloody elites then i saw that they were robots and dooku gave me fake bloody elites. Then i drove to dookus location and killed him then the republic had been remade cause my bloody elites are now mandalorians of my order. '''The Fallen Trooper For One Million years hes been waiting for me to find him 45-711 a droid made 1000000 years ago. The rise of the empire After darth vader and the empereror were killed off I went to endor to find skywalker and find the sith. When I was at endor I met han solo he said who are you and I said a friend and tazed him and he fell to the ground. Luke saw me and said "what are you doing buiness skywalker luke said how do you know me?" "I am your farthers enemy I am a bloody elite." I said Category:Player Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Mercenaries Category:Bloody Elites Category:Commanders Category:Human Category:Mandalore